The field of the invention relates generally to a notification device including a light emitting diode (LED) strobe, and more specifically to an LED notification strobe device for use in emergency life safety applications.
Life safety systems, including but not limited to fire alarm systems, typically include a number of notification devices positioned on walls and ceilings of a premises in accordance with applicable laws and regulations. Such notification devices may be configured to provide an audible alert and/or a visual alert to a person in the vicinity in the case of an emergency. A secondary optic element including but not limited to a total internal reflection (TIR) lens and/or a reflector may be provided to enhance the lighting effect.
Modern notification devices may include LED strobe lights to provide effective illumination of a strobe in relation to a life safety application such as a fire alarm or other signaling device. LED strobe lights are favored due to their efficiency and reduced amount of power consumption relative to conventional light sources using incandescent bulbs.
While existing LED notification devices have been well received in the marketplace for emergency lighting purposes, further improvements in efficiency of LED notification devices are desired.